One Sweet Day
by Crystal7
Summary: Hermoine and Draco are at opposite ends of the war until they become trapped together. As Hermoine's wounds worsen, Draco begins to show his softer side... Please R/R!


One Sweet Day  
  
Hermoine Granger limped down the road. She tried to run but she simply didn't have any strength left in her body. She spotted a small shack nearby and struggled to reach it. She had no wand and therefore no means of healing herself. She was alone.  
  
When Hermoine reached the shack she pushed the creaking door in and immediately collapsed inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A loud boom awoke Hermoine several hours later. She gave a start and looked around the small shack. There were candles lit, her leg was splinted and she was resting on a hard mattress. That's when she spotted the blonde in the corner. Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy," She hissed.  
  
Draco turned to face his enemy, "Your awake, good."  
  
"Oh why do you care?"  
  
"I do," Draco said, "I thought I was going to have to die quietly."  
  
"What?" Draco pointed to the door, or at least where the door was supposed to be, "What happened?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "I came upon this dump after the battle and when I saw you laying there, collapsed, I brought you inside and then someone cursed us in."  
  
Hermoine looked at him, "What? Why the hell would someone do that? It must have been someone from either side. They either would have taken me and cursed you in or taken you and cursed me in."  
  
Draco shrugged, "Well my wand was broken in half by your lover boy and is now useless and I've searched everywhere and couldn't find yours."  
  
Hermoine looked away for a moment, "I lost mine, in battle."  
  
Draco huffed, "Figures."  
  
"And what do you mean by 'lover boy'?"  
  
Draco looked at her as if she was stupid, "Weasley, Granger, Weasley."  
  
"Ron and I are not involved."  
  
"Yeah and I'm a Mudblood."  
  
Hermoine wanted nothing more than to punch him. She turned slowly over but even that hurt. She wouldn't, however, admit that pain to Draco. Not in a hundred years.  
  
Draco could see how much pain she was in. He sighed and got up, "Here, turn over."  
  
Hermoine shrank away from him, "Leave me alone!"  
  
Draco shoved her over, "Listen, these wounds are going to continue to worsen unless I clean them out."  
  
"With what?" Hermoine asked  
  
Draco sighed, "I don't know at this point but I do need to peel away this material from the wound, its only going to infect it."  
  
Hermoine loathed him, "No way."  
  
Draco closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening them and tearing away a small hole where her side was gashed in. Despite himself, Draco hissed, "I really need to find some way to clean this out.  
  
Hermoine didn't move, she barely dared to breath. Draco found the rusted sink and turned it on. Surprisingly clean and clear water came through the pipes. Draco took off his robes, revealing his muggle clothes beneath, and ripped it into several strips. He ran a few of them under the water and approached Hermoine slowly, "This is going to sting. And you will need to take off your robes at least."  
  
Hermoine allowed Draco to help her up and take her robes off, "Ow!" Hermoine cried. Draco apologized, it was the first thing she had ever heard him apologize for in her life. Hermoine unbuttoned her shirt and opened it up to reveal her bra beneath. Draco raised his eyebrows. "It'll work better if there's nothing in the way."  
  
Draco helped her lay back down and slowly undid the buttons on her pants, but not in a sexual way. Hermoine's breath quickened but she allowed him to open them up a little. He slid down the left side of her jeans and applied some of the wet cloths to her hip. Hermoine hissed. "Sorry." Draco apologized once again. He then applied the other wet strips to her left side and her ribcage.  
  
"Thank You." Hermoine muttered.  
  
Draco nodded and then looked down, "Your bleeding from your leg!" He hadn't noticed that before.  
  
They both knew what needed to be done. Hermoine arched her back up carefully and Draco slipped her pants off. Hermoine felt more naked in her bra and underwear in front of Draco then she did when her and Ron had gone skinny-dipping at a nearby pond last summer. Draco took some more strips of cloth and ran them under the water. Next he applied them to her leg. "Sleep for a while, you need your rest."  
  
Hermoine closed her eyes and pretended to sleep but she had never felt more awake in her life. Her whole body ached from her physical wounds but her heart was pounding and racing. Why was Draco being so friendly, so kind? She simply couldn't understand it.  
  
Before she even knew it, she had slipped into an unconscious state.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hermoine awoke she was not where she had fallen asleep, that she knew. She glanced over and saw Ron watching her intently. "Ron!"  
  
Ron smiled at her, "You're finally awake."  
  
"Where am I and how long have I been here?"  
  
"You're at St. Mungo's and you've been here three days."  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "We received an anonymous tip from someone who said you were there in that shack. Must have been the person you saved you."  
  
"Those west strips of robes saved my life?" Hermoine asked in shock.  
  
Ron nodded, "Who was it?"  
  
Hermoine shook her head. Ron would freak if he knew it had been Draco. "How did he get out?"  
  
Ron sighed. He knew she wasn't going to tell him, "Someone came in and apparently let him out. It was done with magic, apparently."  
  
"I wonder who locked us in there," Hermoine whispered.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermoine closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Nothing. Its over now, lets just forget about it."  
  
Ron leaned down and kissed her lips, "I couldn't agree more."  
  
THE END 


End file.
